


Kiss Me!

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this past year's mini_fest on LJ,  I did a drawing entitled <i>Under the Mistletoe</i> which is also posted here.  It showed a naked Minerva McGonagall embracing a fully clothed Severus Snape while dangling mistletoe over his head.  It was my favorite fest piece, and, to my delight, it received a fair number of comments.  </p>
<p>One of those commenters expressed an interest in seeing the reverse of the couple, i.e. a naked Severus embracing a clothed Minerva.  Since I have nothing else on my drawing board at the moment, I decided to give her request a try, this is the result.  Same basic pose, but no mistletoe this time since we're well past the season, and I figure that was nothing more than an excuse anyway...  ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Pencil on paper

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/shadowycat/media/Kiss%20Me_zpsr4yqqcev.jpg.html)


End file.
